


Last Kiss

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Asexuality, Break Up, Celebratory Kiss, Diablotin III, Extortion, Gangsters, Kissing Gone Wrong, M/M, Mala Tajna, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between them were great when they were like this – when Ander was relaxed, flirty and charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For my Celebratory Kiss square. Somewhat subverted :p

Evard leaned forward on the counter. "Nothing personal kid," he said quietly, "but I think it's time to find a new job."

The kid behind the counter at the laundry was probably not much past fifteen, looking up at him fearfully. It wasn't personal – she was House Wolf, though, and if they were bringing this place into the fold, they were going to make sure everything stayed in House.

Evard readjusted his stance, spreading out his fingers. In the background, Ander had his arm around the owner's shoulder, gesturing expansively at the washing equipment on the far side of the shop, facing away. Evard leaned in a little further. "I said scram, kid. Am I gonna have to say it again?"

The kid shook her head, backing up and grabbing a bag from behind the counter. After taking another careful step away, she bolted for the door. By the time the bells were jingling and the shopkeeper looked back, Evard had resumed a more casual lean, and his sole employee was nowhere to be seen. Ander patted his shoulder reassuringly, leaning in to say something else Evard couldn't quite catch. Despite a few nervous glances, things seemed to be going okay. The shopkeeper was nodding and smiling nervously, and a few minutes later came the concluding handshake.

"We'll find you someone else to help out around the place," Ander called back as he came to rejoin Evard. "Don't you worry about nothin'."

The street outside was quiet, and Evard swung his arm around Ander's shoulder as they headed off, gratified at how he leaned up close against him. They had a few other places to stop in today, but there was no real rush. "That went well. I thought things might have to get a little rough, but it seemed like a breeze."

"That's just 'cause you ain't much of a sweet talker." Ander smiled up at him, slinging his arm around Evard's waist and giving him a squeeze. "I figure – maybe Laurel Jessard? She's lookin' for somethin', the family could use the cash. They're solid Rats."

Evard shrugged noncommittally – it wasn't up to them, and he thought the idea might have been to give out the job to someone more as a reward than as an incentive, but he could run it up the chain. It wasn't really what was on his mind. "We'll see." He smiled back. 

Things between them were great when they were like this – when Ander was relaxed, flirty and charming. They'd been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks, ever since things had fallen apart messily with Ander and his last girl, and Evard had suggested in the ensuing drunk night that maybe he'd just been barking up the wrong tree. He hadn't expected the younger man to take the comment seriously, but he'd been willing to give things a shot. "You did good," he added, mostly because he wanted an excuse to keep looking down into Ander's eyes. They were passing by the mouth of alley, and Evard drew him a few steps in, just enough to be out of sight of any casual passer's by. And then he leaned down to kiss him.

It started off okay – Ander tilted up his head, and if he looked a little nervous, it could have just been that they were practically right out in public. Lips met lips, Evard running his tongue along Ander's. He opened his mouth, but instead of relaxing, of kissing back like someone who actually wanted it, Evard could feel him tensing up. Bracing for it. He pulled back, and Ander collapsed gratefully against his chest.

"Sorry," Ander muttered, burying his face in Evard's shoulder. His arms were still around Evard's waist, too, and he seemed to calm down more, pressing up closer against him when Evard kissed the top of his head.

That was what was so weird – or part of it, anyway. He was pretty sure Ander really was into him, that it wasn't just some kind of test for himself. They'd messed around some, and that had gone okay, to a point. Cuddling up in bed seemed fine (though he'd never gotten him naked), and some kinds of kissing were fine – just not on the mouth. Ander seemed keen to make him happy, and he could give a pretty good handjob, but he just never seemed that into it, and it was to the point that he couldn't brush it off as just nerves. He never wanted Evard to do anything for him in return. Never seemed to actually get off on any of the stuff they did get up to, which meant the possibility of anything more was pretty remote. Ander may have been content with that, but it wasn't really what Evard had been hoping for.

"Look," he said, pushing Ander back gently so he could see his face. He could feel Ander brace himself again – probably he could guess what was coming. "I just don't think this is working out."

Hurt and confusion flashed across Ander's face, and for a moment Evard thought he might try and fight for it, but in the end all he said was, "Yeah, I guess not."

"No hard feelings, okay?" Evard gave him a little shake, and Ander pulled back his embrace, stepping just out of reach. He crossed his arms, looking dejected and miserable, but seemed to be keeping it together more or less. 

"Yeah."

"Hey look – maybe it's just me, right?" It hadn't really been that long since his last break up, maybe that was part of it, but Ander shook his head. Probably things had gone the same way with his girlfriends, then – great until he couldn't give them what they wanted. Evard wasn't planning on being a dick about it, at least, and maybe that would make it easier.

"Ahh," Ander said after a few awkwardly silent moments, "maybe – we should find some other people to work with for a bit?"

"Yeah. I'll sort it out." No sense in making things worse, or letting whatever was going on with them fuck up business. "Don't worry about the next couple of days, alright?"

"Thanks." He nodded, and flashed a tight smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

Evard nodded back, watching Ander slip back out into the street, slouching along with his hands balled up in his pockets. Hopefully he'd be alright – hopefully they'd be alright. He didn't want to lose a friend just because things didn't work out, but he wasn't going to pretend he didn't want more out of a partner, either. There were plenty of other guys around he could get it from. Maybe, somewhere out there, there was someone who could give Ander what he needed too.


End file.
